jy3s_projectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization Assets
Home>Tabletop Games>System-Agnostic>Organizations System Organizations can have Assets: skills or resources that grant it special advantages; each Asset may be purchased up to (Scope) times. The Asset entries have the following parts: Name and Description: What the asset is called and how it works. Active Effect: This effect applies as long as the asset is not exhausted. Exhaust: Once per turn, the organization may exhaust the asset to gain this effect. Once this is done, the Active Effect no longer applies for the rest of the turn. Passive Effect: This effect always applies, even if the asset is exhausted. Cost: The cost to buy the asset. Liquidation: At any time, the organization may liquidate the asset: destroying it to gain this effect. Some Assets have (items in parentheses) in their entries. These are chosen when the Asset is created. Counter A way to shut down the effects of an Asset. Active Effect: Exhaust effects of (Asset X) cannot affect you. This supersedes effects that allow additional actions, even if they are automatically successful. Exhaust: An organization of your choice must disable an iteration of X if any undisabled iterations are available, disabling unexhausted iterations before exhausted ones if any exist. A disabled Asset cannot be exhausted, gifted, or liquidated, and it loses its active and passive effects. It remains disabled until the end of the next turn. Passive Effect: You may spend 1 point of Funds and one point of axis or general Personnel to force any organization to exhaust one iteration of X if able. Cost: Cost of X. If this is variable, Counter has a cost of (Scope). Liquidation: All organizations must liquidate all iterations of X possessed. Deterrence The organization can strike back against attackers. Active Effect: This Asset automatically exhausts itself if another organization has a Handled Attack Crisis on (axis X) targeting you. Exhaust: If another organization has a Handled Attack Crisis on X targeting you, set it to Unhandled. You immediately gain one die of Trouble. Passive Effect: This Asset cannot be liquidated, stolen, or gifted. You may show it to any other organization. Cost: 6. Liquidation: N/A. Divine Favor Whether blessed by a god, or having the Devil’s own luck, the organization is fortunate. Active Effect: Add a Moderate bonus to all checks. Exhaust: Reroll any or all dice rolled as part of a single action or phase step. Keep the new results. Passive Effect: Add a Mild bonus to all checks. Cost: 4. Liquidation: Gain 6 Funds. Gain the Unluck Crisis on a random axis. Guerrilla It’s not the size of the dog in the fight, it’s the size of the fight in the dog. Active Effect: If an organization with a Scope larger than your own takes an action targeting you, you may take a free and automatically successful Sabotage action targeting it. Exhaust: Exhaust only if an organization makes an opposed Force check you would contest. For purposes of that check, use that organization's Scope in place of your own, and your own Scope in place of its. Passive Effect: If an organization makes an opposed Force check you would contest, you may spend 1 point of Funds. If you do, both organizations use the lower of both Scope ratings. Cost: 5 Liquidation: Lose a point of permanent general Personnel. Gain a Mild bonus to Force checks for the rest of the turn. Intelligence Information about another organization. Active Effect: When (organization X) announces an action, you may spend that action’s cost and make a contested (lowest or appropriate Force) check. If you succeed, cancel the action. Regardless of outcome, all costs are spent and not recoverable. Exhaust: Exhaust only if you would gain control of a random Asset in possession of X. You may instead name an Asset, as well as any particulars. If X has the Asset you describe, you gain control of a random iteration of it instead; otherwise, you still gain control of a random Asset. This takes precedence over effects that would allow X to choose instead, such as the Poison Pill or Scapegoat Assets. Passive Effect: You may spend 1 Funds to perform the Spy action automatically and freely on X. Cost: X’s Scope. Liquidation: Gain 2 Funds. Gain 1 die of random Trouble. Multiple Redundancy Check, double check, and make sure a failure at one point doesn't doom everything. Active Effect: You may spend 1 Funds to add a Moderate bonus to any check made for an action. Exhaust: Exhaust only when making a check for an action. You may make the check twice and choose the result. Passive Effect: When you take an action, you may spend its cost any number of times. Each time past the first allows you to re-attempt any check involved once, and take the best result. Cost: 3 x (axes) Liquidation: Lose one die of Trouble on each axis. Lose one point of permanent Personnel on each axis. Poison Pill A load of toxic debt, a trouble spot, or something else that isn’t good to keep. Active Effect: When you roll dice to gain Trouble, add (number X) once per action or phase step. Exhaust: Increase X by 1. Gain X dice of random Trouble. Passive Effect: If another organization would gain a random Asset from you, you may choose this one instead. At the end of the refresh phase, gain X random Trouble. Cost: X Liquidation: Gain X iterations of the Death Throes Crisis. Provisions Preparations for the future. You cannot build this Asset if you currently have (Crisis X). Active Effect: Reduce all Trouble inflicted by X by 0. Exhaust: Set all iterations of X to Handled. Passive Effect: Add a Mild bonus to all checks against X. Cost: Cost of X. Liquidation: Set one iteration of X to Resolved. If you have no iterations of X, and are forced to liquidate this asset, instead liquidate it once you suffer an iteration of X. Remote Operations Spy planes, missiles, or something else that doesn’t care how far its target is. Active Effect: Spy actions may target any organization. Exhaust: Take an action targeting any organization regardless of distance. Passive Effect: None. Cost: 5. Liquidation: Gain 2 Funds. Reserve Funds The organization has set aside some of its funds against later need. Active Effect: None. Exhaust: Gain 1 Funds. Passive Effect: None. Cost: (Number X > 4) Liquidation: Gain X÷2 Funds. Scapegoat A decoy that can be sacrificed in place of something else. Active Effect: If any organization would steal an Asset of Cost less than (Number X) from you, it instead steals this one. You may choose not to use this effect. Exhaust: Gain the exhaust effect of an unexhausted Asset you control of Cost less than X. Passive Effect: If any effect would force you to liquidate an Asset of Cost less than X, you may liquidate this one instead. Cost: X. Liquidation: Set an Asset you control of Cost less than X to its unexhausted state. Stealth Most people don’t think the organization exists. You cannot have Stealth if you do not have the Concealment axis; organizations without Concealment cannot Build Stealth, and cannot steal it, nor can Stealth be gifted to such an organization. Active Effect: Do not announce your actions. Exhaust: Cancel one action targeting you. The action and all of its costs are still spent. Passive Effect: Organizations are not aware of you until you take an action targeting them. Cost: 7. Liquidation: Immediately resolve all Attack Crises you have, and all Attack Crises targeting you. Vizier There is someone who can attend to tasks other than the leaders. Active Effect: If the cost of an action involves a die roll, roll twice and choose. Exhaust: Gain (one die÷2) Focus. Passive Effect: Gain (one die) Focus and 1 random Trouble at the start of each turn. Cost: (one die). Liquidation: Gain 3 Funds. Gain (one die) random Trouble.